ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Smallvilleantonio
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Scorchwave page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Batking30 (Talk) 05:36, 29 May 2010 Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201003.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. User page edit Why did you put your crossover idea in MY USER PAGE? Put in my talk page!!! I undid it but no more user page edits for talk page messages!! It's even written in the first message you get for editing! Omernoy121 12:50, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Ben 10 Ultimate Force of Aliens Smallvilleantonio, hi. I was asking if you would like to help me writing Ben 10 Ultimate Force of Aliens? If you agree you'll write Water, Water, Everywhere User: Bridgetterocks Smallvilleantonio, thank u! If you read the presentation you'll see Ben is going to use Water Hazard and unlock Ripjaws in Water, Water, Everywhere User: Bridgetterocks Aliens not in the template I saw your message for Batking about the aliens not in the template. I know where you can edit that template so tell me which aliens of Zack 10 you want to put there and I will put them there. Omernoy121 09:18, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Sweet! Thanks I really like it! Time to Go Ultimate 15:38, July 5, 2010 (UTC) batking30 I liked it very much!!! Can you create a new alien and an episode because I don't have any ideas right now! User: Bridgetterocks Artist r u an artist?Time to Go Ultimate 20:03, July 5, 2010 (UTC) batking30 Omnitrix alien template and episode list I put the aliens you wanted in the template, and I put the template in some of the aliens. I need help putting on all the aliens the template so can you help me putting them there? Also I saw the episode list you made for Zack 10 and I want to know how to make it just leave a message how to make it. Omernoy121 09:20, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Drawings i like your drawings there cool and about the 100 each day i'll send 3 aliens sooner or later you get to see them 400 or 300 U need 400 or 300 edits then tell DuncanCrook. Time to Go Ultimate 20:34, July 8, 2010 (UTC) batking30 awesome pictures Dude that Armor-Gaurd and Knock-Out pictures you made are amazing i was wonder what theyed look like in the show awesome can i use these in the Knock-out and Armor-Gaurd profiles? ??? yeah you said to reply to you after the message you just sent and i'm wondering why? oh oh well i'm havinga wonderful time with both vilians well i have made some villains for carthage (the omnitwo bearer)to fight *Verman(part mouse part man) *K9(like those anime pictures of poeple but with dog ears and a tail but with claws) *sewage plant (an old janitor that has the ability to shoot sewage from his hands) *Cole Ember(he was a enemy for my older creation ultra-Z but i decided to make him a carthage enemy) that's about it for know i will make profiles for these guys if thats ok. new aliens Don't worry the new aliens are coming soon New aliens just added i just added Titanium Tusk, Lightning bolt, and Dryer into the mix not rushing i'm just wondering and i'm not trying to rush you but are you still working on the recreates of my alien heroes? remember? you made a armor-gaurd and knock-out recreate with the improvements and you said "i'll be working on my own drawings and your improvments" remember? remember? you made a remake of armor-gaurd and knock-out and you said "i'll be working on my own drawings and your improvments. E-mail mine is mzmcaster@comcast.net Thanks ;D Thanks ;D country USA why? Water Water Everywhere When is Water Water Everywhere going to be up? User: Bridgetterocks contest the contest sound fun when do we start and what are the rules Art Hey, Could I Ask You to Draw Some aliens For Me? The Only One I Ever Drew Was This Guy called King Rip. XD -Creator613 Thoorn Back's My fave, And Heres the FDirst Alien: His Name Is Big Arms. I Made him When I Was Six, So Yah. His Power is To Gain Strentgh, By, Well, Growing His Arms. Basically He Looks like VIlgax after he was rebuilt in the original show, but with More wierd black things placed in them, and without the mask. get it? -Creator613 Lucky. Its 11:33 here. XD Anyway, KK. Doin it just makes me thankful -Creator613 From goo ole' USA. 12. XD-Creator answer of course i did man they were amazing can't wait to see the others last job AWESOME MAN! THANKS! I Pretty much Need One Last Job: A Ghsot Freak FOrm For Clone Kevin. He's Like a Mixture of Ghostfreak (Sheailded Form) and His NOn-Ben Controlled Form From The Original Series, And Again, Thanks. -Creator613 No Account It won't let me get an account. Every time I try to get an account, it says "Sorry, we can not register you at this time." Please make an account for me. 20:06, July 10, 2010 (UTC) tried i tried to make a new template and i didn't want to enter,sorry. :( Time to Go Ultimate 22:18, July 10, 2010 (UTC) batking30 22:18, July 10, 2010 (UTC) No Idea I've got no idea Like Logo Hey do u like my new logo? Time to Go Ultimate 22:36, July 10, 2010 (UTC) batking30 Go to go to my prefrences under more.also i will put up some more art later Batking30 Time To Go Ultimate!!! 22:42, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Look like yeah and he looks like vilgax Batking30 Time To Go Ultimate!!! 22:46, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Sweet and art soon the rhino is killar.Batking30 Time To Go Ultimate!!! 23:01, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ??? ??? ok but what am i supposed to edit and make articles on? Supernova Wikon What's new To get into Whats new, you better ask Content Team Not Oppositrix Paperstorm and Bonedactyl don't belong to Lyon. They belong to Robert, who has the Robertrix. Uh, Are you there? Did u see my Last Message? I Need another Pic. A Mixture of Both Ghostfreak forms from the original Series. But The tentacles Higher Up. Its for Clonne Kevin. -Creator613 XD Ok Man.-Creator Man, You Are AWESOME! Thanks! You Should Open a Concept Art Shop. -Creator613 eah Man, Its cool. Anyway, If You Wouldn't Mind, I have a Job for yah. Its for My Rsos Redecul Page. I need a Benwolf, You Know What I'm Yalkig BAout? BUt, With an Omnitrix, More Lenient To His Wrist Line, leaned in. The Middle Peice is Purple, His Eyes Are purple, and His Suit is Just A Pair Of Black Shorts with White lInes on Them. DO You Think You Cna Handle That? Creator613 K Man. -Creator613 notice are you still here i haven't seen an edit by you or anything have you been kicked out Join Please The title says it all! sign up here Total Pokemon Roleplay Batking30 Aliens Jetblast Psychopomp Hey, just one question, must i post all my aliens????? Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 11:59, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Rsos Redecul uhh... Its been about 2 weeks since you said you get me a pic drawn of him..... -Creator613 Aliens Jetblast Insectelligence Birdragon Deathvoid Doomsday Crabalone Energybender Mindmesser Samurai Razor Teeth Copyright making You used one of MY alien pictures on one of YOUR alien pages, so I was forced to add a copyright to the picture. You're the creator of Zack 10, and all it's aliens, and you used Rockoustic's picture on your stupid alien Crusher's page, who, by the way, is extremely weak comparitivly. I have now copyrighted my picture, so you have no legal use of it. And even if you do, you have to ask people and you have to at least TRY not to be TOO lazy about drawing your own pictures. I especially made a redisighned Rockoustic picture for the Rockoustic page, and it took me a long time. So I ask of you, please try to be more polite, less LAZY, less trying to grab what you can without being called a pirate, and more trying to draw your own pictures to your own lame aliens, hmm? Clearing things up For the record, I had no idea that wikia even had a page activity feed. And let's face it, hey peace on earth is a contradictive name for the message you left on my talk page. And I seriously am sorry for accusing you, but all the evedince I could come up with at the time pointed towards you. And besides, a unregistered contributer could be anyone that has logged out. Plus, I didn't think that the sabotager had gotten to this wiki yet. There's this guy that keeps going around and messing up pages. He never logs in, I don't know if he even has an account, or if the he is even a he. All I know is that some one keeps going around and sabatoging wiki pages. What say we drop this whole thing and get on with our normal lives? Hey can u please spread the word about my Series Creator Contest.The only 1 entered is UltimateHero. User_talk:Batking30Time To Go Ultimate!!! 22:10, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks hey thanks for entering! User_talk:Batking30Time To Go Ultimate!!! 22:39, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Zack 10:Clash of the Aliens Hey is this a new show and can i help? User_talk:Batking30Time To Go Ultimate!!! 00:31, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Cool Thanks but I have to go catch up on Zack 10 stuff. Haha. Also feel free to make and edit some of the Ben 10:Ultimatrix Overdrive episodes User_talk:Batking30Time To Go Ultimate!!! 00:39, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Zack 10 Hey what happened to Clash of the aliens it looks so weird. User_talk:Batking30Time To Go Ultimate!!! 00:49, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Message Hey send me a message and do u have a facebook? User_talk:Batking30Time To Go Ultimate!!! 01:14, August 3, 2010 (UTC) thanks i have my real name on facebook sean dudley. User_talk:Batking30Time To Go Ultimate!!! 01:28, August 3, 2010 (UTC) This you? hey is this you? http://www.facebook.com/Sivrissinek?ref=search also how about Acidhead as Zack's starting alien? User_talk:Batking30Time To Go Ultimate!!! 01:31, August 3, 2010 (UTC) yeah sweet yeah cool thing promoting probally lots of work.did u send me and email? also the guy with his face in the pillow? thanks for acidhead. User_talk:Batking30Time To Go Ultimate!!! 13:42, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Edit hey made the names of the first 2 episodes of Clash of aliens.Recalibration 1 and 2. User_talk:Batking30Time To Go Ultimate!!! 17:54, August 3, 2010 (UTC) e-mail send me an e-mail please so we can talk and answer that u with the pillow in your face? User_talk:Batking30Time To Go Ultimate!!! 21:18, August 3, 2010 (UTC) e-mailing u now. title says it User_talk:Batking30Time To Go Ultimate!!! 21:29, August 3, 2010 (UTC) difficulties srry won't e-mail rite now send u it later User_talk:Batking30Time To Go Ultimate!!! 21:35, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Facebook thing You have a facebook acc. cool, add me as a friend "Wai Yen" Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 14:09, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Won't Let me can not e-mail won't let me guess I can't e-mail u yet so here is plot. Hey smallville.So my thoughts for the 1stepisode of Zack 10:CotA.Zack puts the ultimtrix back on after 3 years.So he is now 13.When he puts it on it recalibrates so he only has Acidhead.He then goes to show a new character in the series.Karoyl Hawkins.She is his best friend.Then a new villain comes and kidnapes her.Zack then wants to go jetray but sees the ultimatrix is only showing acidhead.The episode then ends to be continued by part 2. Batking30 Clash of Aliens Will it start today??? Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 06:18, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Clash of the Aliens Contest When are you going to give out the winners???User:Charbel2001 12:21 August 11 Re:Clash of the aliens contest I'm tired of waiting give out the winners.User:Charbel2001 5:01 August 13 come on Can i add the aliens to their available battlefielsds Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 07:43, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Clash winners Where do should I put the comments on who should win in the battlefields?Omernoy121 10:38, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:Merging Ok, i'll delete it. (P.S) Please leave your message on User talk:Waiyenoo111 not Archive 2 Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 05:14, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I'll help you with the aliens from Zack 10 I want to help you upload pages of the aliens that don't have one yet. I done your 57th alien , Dinotank already . All you have to do is give me information of your aliens powers and weaknesses and the episode(s) they appear in . TheHubNetwork Top 9 Should you put the mods, then the top edits? Rollback Rights Rollback is a person who removes Vandalism, not like Undo edit. Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 05:15, September 5, 2010 (UTC) No problem. It's actually better than the one I did. I know my Microsoft Paint couldn't do that. So thanks! WG = Weirdo Guy 23:39, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Well thank you. I've seen some of your articles too and I'm impressed. I guess I'll go down to your wiki and do some editing, but I'm already booked on 4 wikis. WG = Weirdo Guy 19:21, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Join us. Hey join Fanfiction Comics wiki. If you help me with it i can make you a burecrate and you can add the supernova series to get it more popular. please reply.